


Wiesz, że cię ubóstwiam?

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Watersports
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry i Tom uprawiają brudny seks.





	

Dopijali swoje herbaty po skromnym podwieczorku, gdy Harry wyszedł do kuchni i wrócił z butelką wody. Wręczył ją Tomowi, siadając na powrót obok niego.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś wypił to do dna.

\- To jakiś fetysz? - zapytał Tom, unosząc brwi, gdy Harry przesunął dłoń na jego brzuch.

\- Tak. - Padła niespeszona odpowiedź.

\- W porządku. - Tom odkręcił butelkę i uniósł ją do ust. Po pierwszej połowie przerwał. - Całość?

Jako odpowiedź otrzymał kiwnięcie głową. Harry był zbyt zajęty wyciąganiem jego koszuli ze spodni. Zgodnie z życzeniem Tom zmusił się do przełknięcia reszty i odłożył plastik na stół. Usiadł wygodniej, odchylając głowę do tyłu aż oparła się na ścianie. Do wędrujących dłoni dołączyły usta na jego szyi. Harry całował go wzdłuż szczęki, liżąc i przygryzając skórę. Zszedł aż do obojczyka, po czym wrócił wyżej, gdzie zaczął ssać płatek ucha. Tom objął go i przyciągnął bliżej. W efekcie drugi chłopak znalazł się na jego kolanach.

\- Chciałbyś pójść na górę? - wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha Harry, gdy Tom zaczął rozpinać jego pasek. Ciepły oddech łaskotał skórę i burzył włosy.

Mieszkanie, które wspólnie zajmowali nie było zbyt duże ani zbyt bogate, ale przestrzeń została podzielona na dwa piętra. Goście nie widzieli ich wspólnej sypialni nawet w przejściu, co pozwalało uniknąć wielu pytań.

\- Albo możemy zostać tutaj - odparł Tom, odpinając guzik spodni.

\- Wolałbym na górze - stwierdził Harry. Wstał, sięgając od razu po ręce kochanka i pomagając mu wstać.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co wymyśliłeś.

Wspięli się pospiesznie po schodach, a następnie do sypialni. W tym czasie Tom zdołał poluzować swój krawat i gdy usiadł na brzegu łóżka mógł go już niechlujnie rzucić na najbliższe krzesło. Tuż za nim poleciała koszula i buty. Harry rozbierał się kawałek dalej.

\- Posuń się w głąb łóżka - mruknął Harry i zajął miejsce między nogami Toma, gdy tylko ten spełnił prośbę.

Pochylił się, obsypując pierś Toma pocałunkami. Blada, prawie przezroczysta skóra poznaczona kilkoma bliznami zawsze go zachwycała. Uniósł się wyżej, całując Toma w usta. Wargi młodego mężczyzny szybko się rozwarły i Harry mógł wsunąć język do środka. Przesunął po ostrych zębach, których linię już dobrze znał, musnął gładkie ściany policzków i pogłaskał język Toma. Uda zacisnęły się na jego biodrach i posłusznie opuścił się niżej, opierając się na łokciach, tak że ich krocza się zetknęły przez materiał spodni.

Włosy Toma bez wmasowanej w nie brylantyny ciągle uciekały do przodu. Harry uniósł dłoń, by odgarnąć kilka kosmyków z jego czoła, przy okazji gładząc mężczyznę po twarzy. Przesunął palcami od jego ostro wykrojonych ust - uwielbiał je całować, choć czasem układały się w najpaskudniejsze grymasy - przez kształtny nos, zapadnięte policzki i wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe. Przygładził brwi, które i bez jego pomocy nie stroszyły się - wołał nie wiedzieć, jak Tom to robił.

\- Wiesz, że cię ubóstwiam? - Zajrzał prosto w jego oczy. Nie był ślepy, wiedział, że zimna kalkulacja nigdy z nich nie znikała, ale oprócz tego dostrzegał też ciepło, czułość. To wystarczało. Tak samo jak to, że Tom, zawsze podejmujący bezlitosne i wyliczone na własną korzyść decyzje, był gotów nadłożyć drogi, by sprawić mu przyjemność, nie zepsuć ich wspólnego czasu. Doceniał, że zgadzał się na dodatkową pracę, machinacje wymagające kolejnych godzin pracy, żeby Harry nie musiał patrzeć jak któryś z jego przyjaciół doznaje nieodwracalnej krzywdy.

\- Jeszcze nie zapomniałem od ostatniego czasu, gdy to powtarzałeś - odparł Tom. Chciwie chłonął okazywaną mu adorację.

\- Dobrze. - Harry pocałował go jeszcze raz, zanim cofnął się, przysiadając na piętach. Sięgnął do spodni Toma i sprawnie je rozpiął. Wtulił twarz w materiał jego bielizny, muskając nosem wyraźny zarys erekcji wypychającej materiał i wdychając ciężki zapach podniecenia.

Położył dłoń na wybrzuszeniu. Czuł jak penis drgnął pod jego dotykiem i uśmiechnął się, zerkając do góry, na twarz Toma. Potem ściągnął jego majtki, odsłaniając genitalia i tym razem dotykając gołej, zaróżowionej skóry.

Tom uniósł biodra i Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, ściągając ubrania niżej, a później pozbywając się ich całkiem. Zostawił je na podłodze.

Z tej perspektywy mógł podziwiać go w całości, nagiego i całkiem obnażonego. Tom był szczupły, ale jeszcze nie kościsty, sprawny i silny, ale nie na tyle, by jego mięśnie były szczególnie wyraźne. W tej chwili z brzuchem zaokrąglonym od dopiero co wypitych płynów i wyraźnie podniecony. Z rozsuniętymi udami dawał Harry'emu dobry widok również na swoje jądra i fragment pośladków.

Tom niecierpliwie stukał palcami o pościel. Harry szybko wdrapał się z powrotem na materac. Jeszcze raz go pocałował, tym razem krótko.

Nie każąc mu dłużej czekać, dotknął jego jąder, gładząc i przesuwając lekko skórę po ich powierzchni. Tom podkurczył nogi, odsłaniając się jeszcze bardziej. Harry, nie przerywając pieszczoty, pochylił się do przodu aż owiał oddechem trzon penisa. Uda mężczyzny pod nim wyraźnie zadrżały.

Gdyby znów przesunął się wyżej i położył dłoń na jego piersi poczułby galop jego serca, unoszenie się i opadanie klatki jego żeber równie szybkie, co nierówny oddech. Powstrzymał się jednak i polizał prącie od trzonu aż po czubek, zakręcił językiem po główce i nacisnął koniuszkiem na ujście cewki. Tom zadrżał gwałtownie, głośno wciągając powietrze i Harry zapobiegawczo położył dłonie na jego biodrach, trzymając go płasko na materacu.

Powtarzał to przez kolejne minuty, rozkoszując się reakcjami Toma, kolejnymi westchnieniami i zaciskaniem się ud na jego ciele, ignorując, jak ciasne wydawały się jego własne spodnie. Przerwał tylko na chwilę, by rozpiąć zamek, zanim wrócił do zadowalania Toma, tym razem biorąc go głęboko do ust. Gorzkawy posmak szybko przewędrował z jego podniebienia na język. Dopiero, gdy znacząco się wzmocnił, gdy mógł zlizywać całe krople preejakulatu z czubka, przerwał.

\- Będziesz... się ze mną drażnił? - wydyszał Tom chrapliwie. Dłonie zaciskał na pościeli. Została już mocno pomięta.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie - mruknął i jego głos był równie zdarty. - Ale chcę być najpierw wewnątrz ciebie.

\- No to się rozbierz wreszcie - odparł tylko Tom i przekręcił się, by wyjąć lubrykant z szafki nocnej. Brzęk szkła, a później gwałtowne zasunięcie szuflady zdradzały jego niecierpliwość. Tom nie robił rzeczy nieporządnie. Przynajmniej o ile naprawdę mocno nie chciał już dojść.

Harry rozebrał się tak szybko jak mógł, z trudem unikając zaplątania się we własne nogawki i do czasu, gdy Tom znalazł odpowiednie opakowanie, był gotów je złapać.

Wprawnie nawilżył odbyt kochanka, unosząc wcześniej jego nogi na tyle wysoko, by zapewnić sobie swobodny dostęp. Następnie pokrył warstwą specyfiku własny członek i już wsuwał się do wnętrza jego ciała. Nie próbował nawet stłumić pomruku zadowolenia na gorąco i ciasnotę zaciskających się wokół niego ścian. Tom ze swojej strony leżał wtedy nieruchomo, zaciskając tylko dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i starając się rozluźnić mięśnie.

Zaczął powoli, płytkimi pchnięciami. Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ciała Toma, po wilgotnej od potu skórze, podziwiając przy okazji jak wilgoć zbierała się we wszystkich zgięciach, po brzuchu, który stał się już bardziej płaski aż objął ją genitalia. Członek Toma, wciąż śliski od śliny, był tak twardy jak tylko mógł się stać z żyłami wyraźnie pulsującymi pod skórą, ciężki i sztywny. Powoli, w rytm pchnięć przesuwał w górę i w dół. Harry nie musiał nawet patrzeć na perlące się na czubku krople, by wiedzieć, że Tom był blisko granicy. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał na jego twarz, na rozszerzone źrenice, ciężkie powieki, czerwień na policzkach oraz rozchylone usta układające się w grymasie przyjemności. Podziwiał, jak podskakiwało jego jabłko Adama, gdy przełykał, a potem przesuwał językiem po spierzchniętych od dyszenia wargach. Harry chętnie by go wylizał tak, że nie byłoby mu już dłużej sucho w ustach - gdyby tylko nie musiał wtedy znowu przerwać.

Skrzypienie łóżka, dyszenie i bardzo okazyjne pomruki były jedynymi dźwiękami rozbrzmiewającymi w coraz bardziej parnym pokoju. Żaden z nich nie był już w stanie umysłu odpowiednim do wyrażania swoich myśli słowami. Harry, choć dużo dalej od końca niż Tom, też powoli tracił zdolność jasnego myślenia. Pot toczył się po jego plecach, między łopatkami, gdzie pod skórą raz po raz napinały się pracujące mięśnie, po kręgosłupie i między wyrzeźbione pośladki.

Tom rozchylił usta szerzej, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć zanim całe jego ciało zadrżało, a mięśnie zacisnęły się, ciągnąc Harry'ego bliżej i głębiej. Westchnął i jęknął. Doszedł, ciepła sperma trysnęła między ich brzuchy, osiadając na i tak wilgotnej skórze. Potem rozluźnił się i zrelaksowany leżał z głową odchyloną do tyłu i przymkniętymi oczami, dłońmi leniwie gładząc ramiona i plecy swojego partnera.

Harry pocałował w szyję, nie przerywając ruchu bioder. Czekał aż inna sensacja dojdzie do Toma, gładząc jego podbrzusze i przy okazji rozsmarowując nasienie.

W końcu moment nadszedł, Harry zobaczył to w skurczu mięśni twarzy Toma zanim jeszcze się odezwał.

\- Nie przeciągaj za bardzo.

Harry mruknął coś, co mogło być odczytane jako zgoda lub jedynie zaznaczenie, że owszem, słyszał. Obserwował uważnie, absolutnie uwielbiając sposób, w jaki Tom zacisnął uda wokół niego ciaśniej, nie mogąc skrzyżować nóg, gdy byli w trakcie seksu.

Mięśnie podbrzusza Toma zacisnęły się w pewnym momencie spazmatycznie, gdy Harry mocniej uderzył w jego prostatę, a dłoń natychmiast wystrzeliła do przodu i zacisnęła się wokół bazy jego penisa.

\- Szlak - wydusił z siebie. - Harry... - zaczął i urwał, gdy po raz kolejny uderzony został wrażliwy splot nerwów i jego ciało zadygotało. - Robisz to specjalnie - jęknął.

\- Co takiego?- odparł Harry. Przekora w jego głosie była ciężka do pomylenia, gdy uśmiechał się w ten sposób. Pogładził podbrzusze Toma, zastanawiając się, czy nawet to dodawało do ciśnienia w pęcherzu poniżej jego dłoni. Następnie zdecydowanie odsunął rękę partnera na bok.

\- Po prostu już skończ - burknął Tom, usiłując opanować swoje ciało. Zamiast przyjemności jego twarz wykrzywiała się teraz w dyskomforcie.

\- Daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Nie wytrzymam - wykrztusił Tom ze wstydem. Piorunował go wzrokiem, wściekając się po cichu, ale nie na tyle, by próbować go zrzucić.

\- Zawsze możesz popuścić - zaoferował Harry chrapliwie.

\- Skończ!

Harry nie zamierzał, kontynuując swoją pieszczotę, usiłując nie dojść, dopóki nie osiągnął celu. Któreś z mocniejszych pchnięć wydusiło w końcu jedną z długiego rzędu reakcji, na które czekał. Tom zacisnął powieki. Kilka kropli zalśniło na czubku jego miękkiego penisa zanim spłynęły na brzuch.

Tom, wściekle czerwony, zaciskał usta w wąską linię, z zamkniętymi oczami i ściągniętymi brwiami.

Dobrze, pomyślał Harry. Palcem przesunął wzdłuż męskości Toma aż dotarł do wciąż wilgotnej szczelinki i się zatrzymał. Kciukiem i palcem wskazującym potarł bezwładne ciało. Tom się tylko skrzywił, a Harry zlizał wilgoć z palca.

Kolejne drobne poniżenie nadeszło niedługo i w ten sam sposób. Harry wciąż trzymał prącie Toma w dłoni, gdy kolejna odrobina cieczy opuściła jego moczowód. Czuł przy tym wściekłe spazmy jego ciała, zaciskanie się mięśni podbrzusza, gdy Tom starał się powstrzymać zawartość swojego pęcherza od wydostawania się na zewnątrz.

\- Chyba nie wytrzymasz - stwierdził pogodnie Harry.

Tom kulił się pod nim, coraz bardziej zdesperowany i drżący z wysiłku.

Harry położył płasko dłoń na jego podbrzuszu. Nacisnął. Tom jęknął i gorąca struga moczu polała się na jego brzuch zanim zdążył ją powstrzymać, przy okazji mocząc dłoń Harry'ego.

Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, by zaprzepaścić próbę pohamowania się jeszcze raz było ponowienie ruchu.

\- Ach! - westchnął Tom, gdzieś pomiędzy agonią, ulgą, a upokorzeniem. Wygiął się w łuk, wypychając biodra w górę. Kolejny ciepły strumień opuścił jego ciało, spłynął po skórze na kołdrę, natychmiast wsiąkając w materiał i zostawiając po sobie plamy i trudny do pomylenia zapach w powietrzu.

Mocno ścisnął mięśnie podbrzusza i Harry znalazł się na skraju orgazmu.

\- Równie dobrze możesz skończyć - wysapał Harry. - Zrób to dla mnie. Zmocz siebie i całe łóżko.

Tom, wciekły, ale gotowy spełnić prośbę, otworzył oczy i zmusił się, by rozluźnić swoje ciało. Dla wygody rozsunął szerzej nogi. Odrzucenie kontroli nad mięśniami pęcherza po długiej agonii było wspaniałym uczuciem. Powoli ogarnęło go przyjemnie rozprężenie, czuł jak pozostałości płynu w jego moczowodzie wzbierają z nową falą cieszy i po chwili to wszystko wylało się na zewnątrz, zmywając pot z jego skóry w ciepłym prysznicu, zbierając się w pępku i ściekając między jego nogi, po jądrach i aż do rozciągniętego szeroko odbytu.

Było tego dużo, miał czas wygodniej się ułożyć i zaprzeć, przytrzymując ostatnie, płytkie i nieskoordynowane pchnięcia Harry'ego. Wsunął palce pod strumień i uniósł je do ust mężczyzny, powtarzając jego wcześniejszy gest. Krople zostały zlizane.

W końcu jego pęcherz skurczył się, a strumień ustał.

\- Wyciśnij do końca - poprosił Harry.

Ostatnie spięcie mięśni wraz z ostatnimi kroplami moczu wydusiło orgazm Harry'ego.

\- Dupku - mruknął Tom, gdy Harry opadł na niego, wyczerpany. Objął go jednak i pozwolił im jeszcze przez chwilę leżeć w przesiąkniętym łóżku.

Harry pogładził jego znów płaski, ale całkiem mokry brzuch.

 


End file.
